


Finn, Meet Syd [Aug. 22, 2012]

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [73]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Finn Hudson. I play football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn, Meet Syd [Aug. 22, 2012]

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for [National Gay-Straight Alliance Day](http://gsaday.org/)!

It’s kinda hard to miss the big sign for the LGBTCC, and there are about thirty people standing around inside the room, some of them chatting and some of them looking uncomfortable. There’s also a big sign that says “Welcome Freshmen!” plus a smaller one that does, in fact, have the word ‘ally’ on it. 

Finn wanders into the room and then makes a beeline for the table with the coffee, throwing a smile at a couple of people who look at him with curious faces. He is taller than anyone else in the room, so probably that’s why he keeps getting looks. Finn pours himself some coffee, sniffs it, and starts spooning some sugar into it.

“You lost?” someone asks from beside him. “Because really, if you are, you ought not use up all the sugar.”

Finn turns around, coffee in hand. “Uh, no. Hi. No, I’m not lost.” There’s a short, tough-looking girl with kinda spiky hair staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Are you sure? Because this is the QSA, not the football ladies’ auxiliary.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s the QSA,” Finn agrees, nodding. He offers the hand that isn’t holding coffee. “I’m Finn Hudson.”

“Uh-huh.” The girl looks at his hand suspiciously and then finally takes it. “Syd Beckett. If this is some kind of hazing prank, can you just do it to me and not involve the others? The freshmen don’t need this.”

“Uh, what?” Finn isn’t exactly sure how to react to this, so he tries the simplest approach possible. “Yeah, hi. I’m Finn Hudson, and this is the QSA, and I’m here on purpose. I’m not rushing, I do play football, and I’m all done with the sugar now.”

“Well, that at least is a relief,” the girl–Syd–huffs. “Really, Finn Hudson. Why are you here?”

“Am I not supposed to be here?” Finn asks. “I mean, the website said ‘LGBTQI _A_ ’ and that’s pretty much all the letters I can think of. Seemed like it meant it was ok for me to be here.”

“But _why_ do you even want to be?” Syd gestures around the room. “We don’t exactly get many football players. Hell, we don’t get many athletes, period.”

Finn sighs. This girl is really stubborn. “Ok, here. I’ll show you and maybe it’ll make some sense, ok?” He digs in his pocket for his phone and then starts scrolling through his pictures. “Here. That’s my brother,” he says, showing her a picture of Kurt.

“Mmmhmm.”

Finn rolls his eyes and scrolls through another couple of pictures. “That’s my brother and his _boyfriend_.”

“Cute couple.” Syd sort of shrugs. “I’m not trying to be a hardass here, Hudson. But plenty of us have gotten plenty of crap from jocks over the years.”

“And here,” Finn says, ignoring Syd and scrolling through another few pictures, “is me, my brother, and my brother’s boyfriend–who has been my best friend since first grade, by the way–at Pride this summer.”

“Huh.” There’s a little bit of a grin on her face at last. “Nice shirt.”

“I know, right? I made it myself for marching with our PFLAG group. I’m a member, see?” Finn reaches back into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, sliding out his PFLAG card. 

“I see.” Now Syd laughs. “Also, nice shorts on your brother’s boyfriend.”

“I _know_! Those shorts, right?” Finn shakes his head. “Seriously, those shorts.” He puts his wallet and his phone back into his pockets. “Look, I’m not gonna cause any trouble or anything. I thought everybody was ok to come these things, and I just.” He shrugs and tries to not get teary-eyed. “I miss my brothers.”

“Where are they? Back home?”

“They’re at school in New York. Kurt does, like, musical theatre and Puck composes stuff. They’re _awesome_ with music. They wrote the song for our show choir for Nationals last year,” Finn says. “We kicked ass.”

“Show choir, huh?” Syd looks at Finn like he’s some kind of thing under a microscope, maybe. “Yeah, you should talk to Trish over there.” She points towards a cluster of equally tough looking women. “She does the Wisconsin Singers and stuff.”

“Oh, cool! I was gonna try out for them!”

“What _are_ you?” Syd asks, shaking her head.

Finn tilts his head a little and looks at her dubiously. “I’m Finn Hudson. I play football.”

“Right.” Syd jerks her head towards Trish and the others. “Come on, I’ll introduce you around.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Syd. This place is great!”


End file.
